Night Train
Night Train is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the post train and The Flying Kipper. The song is based on the post train theme from the third season which in turn is partly based on Thomas' theme. A version of the song with completely different lyrics that was in fact not about night trains at all, but rather about Thomas and Percy entering a mine, was heard in the Thomas Saves The Day live show. The original song was later re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 30 September 2015. Lyrics :See how the night sky glows, :See the light from the night train, :The fire glow from the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the line he blows. :All through the night he goes. :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. :Pistons pushing side by side. :Driver checking, gauging, peering, :Fireman stoking by his side. :On down the line they go. :Fast track for the mail train, :Clear away for the post train. :Non-stop all night they go... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Non-stop all night they go. :See how the night sky glows. :Clear ahead for the night train, :Green light for the night train. :On down the track he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the track he blows. :Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. :Children waving, watch him go. :Freight trains, milk trains, :Boat trains waiting, :Stand aside to let him go. :There in the morning glow :The sunlight on the night train, :Silhouettes the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :There in the morning glow. :On down the line he blows :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :On down the line he blows, :On down the line he blows. Thomas Saves The Day Lyrics Into the mines we go We're a little bit scared but Now we're together Together here we go (Woooo woooo!) Together here we go When you are all alone The mine seems so scary Dark, dark and so scary Friendship will light the way (Woooo woooo!) Friendship will light the way Thomas leading, Percy shaking Thomas bravely leads the way Percy's nervous but he knows With Thomas he will be okay When you are all alone The mine seems so scary Dark, dark and so scary Friendship will light the way (Woooo woooo!) Friendship will light the way Friendship will light the way Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Bulstrode (faceless) CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hiro * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Samson * Luke * Slip Coaches * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes Classic Series * Troublesome Trucks * The Flying Kipper * Percy and Harold * Wrong Road * Edward's Exploit * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * One Good Turn * Escape * All at Sea * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Rusty to the Rescue * Fish * Put Upon Percy * Stepney Gets Lost * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find CGI Series * The Early Bird * Time for a Story * James in the Dark * Emily's Winter Party Special * Calm Down Caitlin * Luke's New Friend * The Phantom Express * The Frozen Turntable * No More Mr. Nice Engine * The Smelly Kipper * Tale of the Brave * Toad's Bright Idea * Duncan the Humbug * Last Train for Christmas * Samson at Your Service * The Adventure Begins Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Flying Kipper: ** A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper through Knapford. ** An alternate angle of Henry puffing into Wellsworth while pulling the Flying Kipper. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: ** Deleted scene of Thomas by the Watermill. ** Deleted scene of Thomas chuffing through Suddery. ** Deleted scene of Thomas passing a signal box. ** An extended shot of Thomas passing the beach. ** An extended shot of Thomas and Percy travelling through Wellsworth. ** Deleted scene of Thomas going over the bridge while Percy goes under the bridge. ** An extended shot of Thomas passing through Knapford with the mail coaches. * One Good Turn - An extended shot of Bill or Ben pulling trucks at the end of the music video. * Fish - An extended shot of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper past the beach. * Oliver's Find - An extended shot of Oliver passing the Fishing Village. * Unknown: ** Deleted scene of Thomas' whistle. ** Deleted scene from the fourth season of Thomas pulling the mail coaches through a set from Rusty to the Rescue. ** Deleted scene from the fifth season of Thomas with the mail coaches passing through Brendam. Trivia * A version with subtitles can be seen on the UK VHS/DVD, Peep Peep Party and the US VHS, Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories. * The first few seconds of this song were cut on the Thomas' Train Yard Tracks CD. * A close-up of Oliver's whistle is mirrored. * Some of the scenes from One Good Turn & The Flying Kipper were edited. * The song's melody is based on the post train theme from seasons 3 and 4. * The song was featured in the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Goofs * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels, a red wire is sticking out from his running board. * In a close-up of Percy's whistle blowing, the sky is light when it should be dark. In Other Languages Other Languages Lyrics Japanese :よるをこえて　 :はしれ　やこうれっしゃ　 :すすめ　やこうれっしゃ :きてきならせ　　（フウゥー） :よるのそらへ　 :しずかなよる　 :みみをすませば　 :きこえてくるよきっと　 :きてきのおと　　（フウゥー） :とおくからね :じょうきをはいて　おおきなエンジン :ピストンだって　ぜんかいさ :けいきのてんけん　いじょうなし :ねんりょうだって　だいじょうぶ :かけぬけるよ :ゆうびんしゃがきた :どいてあげなくちゃ :ねむらないで :はしってゆく :ほしのひかり :てらす　やこうれっしゃ :しんごうきも　あお :きてきならせ　　（フウゥー） :よるのそらへ :よあけだ　はやおきさんが　 :てをふって　おはよう :いろんな　れっしゃが :みちを　あけるよ :きれいなそら :あさやけのなか :はしる　やこうれっしゃ :きてきならせ　　（フウゥー） :あさのそらへ :よるをこえて　 :はしれ　やこうれっしゃ　 :すすめ　やこうれっしゃ :きてきならせ　　（フウゥー） :ほしにとどけ :よるをこえて :よるをこえて Home Media Releases UK * Peep Peep Party DVD Boxsets * Peep Peep Party and Brave Little Engines Double Pack * Peep Peep Party, Engines to the Rescue and The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack US * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories (VHS only) * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills (DVD only) DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Spills and Chills and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Spills and Chills and New Friends for Thomas Double Feature JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Gallery Model Series File:NightTraintitlecard.png|Title card NightTrain1.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain10.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain11.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.png NightTrain.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.png TheFlyingKipper53.jpg Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain44.png NightTrain1.jpg Edward'sExploit40.png SomethingInTheAir39.png SomethingInTheAir43.png Fish6.png SomethingInTheAir42.png Oliver'sFind42.png WrongRoad25.png Fish28.png WrongRoad17.png TroublesomeTrucks(episode)21.png StepneyGetsLost32.png PercyandHarold5.png TheFlyingKipper20.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain7.png NightTrain2.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain8.png Oliver'sFind27.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.jpg Oliver'sFind28.png GhostTrain10.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon39.png Oliver'sFind36.png RustytotheRescue50.png ABadDayForSirHandel5.png ThomasPercyandthePostTrain61.png StepneyGetsLost34.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain5.jpg NightTrain3.jpg Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain42.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain43.png TheFlyingKipper13.png TheFlyingKipper46.png TheFlyingKipper54.jpg PutUponPercy9.png OneGoodTurn23.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.png SomethingInTheAir34.png TheFlyingKipper16.png AllatSea65.png TheFlyingKipper22.png TheFlyingKipper14.png TheFlyingKipper15.png Escape63.png Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.jpg Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain9.png DieselDoesItAgain66.png AllatSea4.png AllatSea7.png AllatSea8.png Fish34.png OneGoodTurn3.png CGI Series TaleOfTheBrave231.png TaleOfTheBrave205.png TaleOfTheBrave206.png TaleOfTheBrave208.png TaleOfTheBrave229.png TaleOfTheBrave212.png TaleOfTheBrave213.png TaleOfTheBrave207.png TaleOfTheBrave438.png TaleOfTheBrave444.png JamesInTheDark60.png JamesInTheDark63.png JamesInTheDark61.png JamesInTheDark62.png JamesInTheDark64.png CalmDownCaitlin54.png CalmDownCaitlin15.png CalmDownCaitlin67.png CalmDownCaitlin29.png TheAdventureBegins47.png TheFrozenTurntable70.png TaleOfTheBrave222.png TaleOfTheBrave230.png LastTrainforChristmas95.png LastTrainforChristmas24.png LastTrainforChristmas19.png LastTrainforChristmas20.png LastTrainforChristmas59.png LastTrainforChristmas60.png LastTrainforChristmas18.png LastTrainforChristmas76.png LastTrainforChristmas77.png LastTrainforChristmas80.png LastTrainforChristmas81.png JamesInTheDark1.png TimeForaStory6.png TheEarlyBird69.png DuncantheHumbug35.png NoMoreMrNiceEngine27.png TaleOfTheBrave169.png TaleOfTheBrave170.png TheEarlyBird12.png TheEarlyBird21.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial20.png TheFrozenTurntable64.png Luke'sNewFriend85.png CalmDownCaitlin72.png CalmDownCaitlin73.png Toad'sBrightIdea13.png TaleOfTheBrave704.png SamsonatYourService1.png TaleOfTheBrave453.png TaleOfTheBrave505.png TaleOfTheBrave506.png TheSmellyKipper64.png TaleOfTheBrave662.png TheSmellyKipper29.png SamsonatYourService8.png TaleOfTheBrave538.png ThePhantomExpress1.png Song File:Night Train - Music Video File:Night Train - CGI Music Video Category:Songs